A Naruto Oneshot Journey!
by Abi Fox
Summary: /M/ One-shot #1-SasuSaku: I let out an aggravated scream into the pillow before falling back on my bed. "Another one of those damn dreams..." //1\10 complete!//


**A/n: T_____T**

**In an act of forgiveness for my absence, I give you this one-shot!**

**Please forgive me being gone D:!!**

**School has been a bitch and I don't have enough time to write stories.**

**And don't even get me started on band!**

**I feel like my only free days now are Wednesdays!**

**Ugh. So anyways, my grades are hella better than last year (for now), so I hope my parents treat me like an adult. Economics is making me want to spend my money and save it all at the same time…sigh.**

**Enough about me; enjoy the one-shot!**

**This is One-shot #1 in a series of Naruto One-shots that I'm on a mission to write.**

**If you have any one-shot ideas, feel free to leave them in a comment and I'll be sure to write it (with you mentioned, of course!)**

**Oh. And generally, each one-shot is a different Naruto couple.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**-THE FOLLOWING ONE-SHOTS ARE © Me**

** -ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS ARE © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**

_Lust-filled Dreams, Puberty, and Avoiding Friends_

_One-shot #1_

_Pairing: SasuSaku

* * *

_

_Sasuke cornered me against the kitchen counter as he bent over me with that dark stare of his. I gulped and bent my elbows behind me, my fingernails digging into the soft wood of the countertop. He continued to get closer to me, and I arched my back as far as I could before I felt my head hit the cabinets lightly. My face flushed as his hands roughly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. Sasuke tilted his face and suddenly his lips were crushed against mine._

_I couldn't think straight as he pushed himself against me after slamming my body into the refrigerator. I could faintly hear the fridge magnets hit the floor; my mind was foggy when I could feel Sasuke grinding his hips into mine and his hands caressing all over me. My eyes only fluttered half closed as his tongue ran over my bottom lip. Feeling light headed, I pulled away from him slightly and took a gasp (which only came out as a pant) of air. One of Sasuke's hands came up to the back of my head and pulled my lips back to his, his tongue instantly interacting with mine. His other hand came around my waist to the small of my back._

_A moan escaped my lips into his mouth as Sasuke's hand ran under my shirt. My eyes blinked open when I realized that there was a white flame dancing behind my lids. I drifted my gaze down for a slight second when I found a hard bulge had formed in his pants and was grinding into me intensely. My face flushed and I shut my eyes tight, focusing on how his lips were nipping down my neck. He began unbuttoning my shirt and I bit my lip to keep from moaning when he trailed his lips over the swell of my breast. My shirt fluttered off my shoulders and a chill ran through me when the cool air touched my bare skin._

_I fisted my fingers in his luscious hair as one of his hands trailed down my flat stomach and played with the button of my pants. His teeth ran over my nipple as his hand dove into my open jeans and I couldn't help the moan that slipped through my lips when his fingers—

* * *

_

I sat up with a grunt and found myself panting. Keeping my eyes tightly closed, sweat dripped off my chin and onto my shaking hands. The spinning fan above me did little to calm, or cool, my grating nerves as I grabbed my pillow and buried my head in it.

I let out an aggravated scream into the pillow before falling back on my bed.

_Another one of those damn dreams.

* * *

_

I growled when, once again, Sakura refused to make contact with me. What was up with her lately? Ever since a few days ago, she'd been acting like a stranger.

I blushed as I remembered the dreams I'd had about her after she'd started acting strangely._ Maybe she had a dream about me...? _I shook my head and tried to get the most recent dream out of my head before my "little friend" decided to have a party in my pants. I drifted my eyes to Sakura and found her staring at the open book on her desk with a blush adorning her cheeks.

I sighed and shut my eyes when the dream played against the back of my lids.

* * *

_I'd come to Sakura's to house to surprise her. Shutting the door as quietly as I could behind me, I slinked towards the sound of her voice. I found myself upon the closed bathroom door, and my lips curled into a sly grin. I took my shoes off and threw them in the corner of the hallway. Running my hand over the smooth brass handle, I was pleased to be able to turn it without trouble. I slowly opened the door and stepped into the fog filled room before closing the door just as slowly with a quiet click._

_I ran my eyes slowly over the outline of her body through the shower curtain and smirked. Sakura continued singing just as she had been and I was suddenly happy that I'd decided not to wear black today. I went up to curtain and slipped inside the small space, grabbing Sakura around her waist as the curtain fell behind me. She gave out a shriek before turning to punch my nose. I cut her off by grabbing her hand before it came in contact with my face and turning, pushing her naked body against the shower wall._

_Sakura gasped, blushing when she realized it was me. "S-Sasuke, what are you _doing _here?!" she whispered as if there was someone listening. I smirked and rubbed myself against her, reaching my tongue out and licking a drip of water as it rolled down her cupid's bow._

"_I wanted to surprise you." I tried to whisper, but it came out in a husky huff. Crashing my lips on hers in a bruising kiss, I laced my fingers through the hand I was still holding. My other hand came up and pulled the back of her head into me so that our lips were closer. I felt her moan into me as I also felt my pants bulge._

_My clothes were sticking to me from the shower water still running and my hair was sticking to my forehead from all the heat surging from us and the hot water. I let go of her hand and pulled her face closer to mine as my tongue slithered into her mouth. Sakura's hands instantly flew to my wet shirt and she pulled it up over my rib cage. Not wanting to interrupt our connection, instead of taking my shirt off, she just ran her hands over my chest and abs. A raw chill ran down my spine as I pulled back long enough to pull the shirt over my head. Returning to her mouth, I found that we were both panting. Not that I cared or anything like that._

_My hand rested against the back of her neck as I bent over her slightly, tilting my head to get better access to her hot mouth. I drew my brows as my other hand raised to grope her breast roughly. Sakura moaned louder this time and her hands traveled down my chest and abs to the band of my pants. A raw chill of sexual pleasure ran down to my toes and her fingers teased the button of my painfully tight jeans before finally relieving my paining—

* * *

_

I blinked when the bell brought my out of the dream and I cursed myself when I found that, even though I had prayed wouldn't happen, my friend was having a party. I grabbed my stuff and left the room and walked down the bustling hall until the fresh fall air entered my head and I sighed. My feet brought me to the music hall. _Hm...that's interesting. Sakura has orchestra this period._ I felt my lips curve slightly downward as my attention was, again, brought to the tightened state of my pants.

Trying to bring my thoughts to a brighter state, I entered the music hall and headed straight for the orchestra room. To my pleasure, Sakura and about three others were the only people there. Sakura disappeared from my view before I could say anything, but I did catch a glimpse of where she was going, so I followed her. She went through an open door and I noticed that there was a golden plate labeled _Strings_ above the door. Sakura went over to a shelf that had many black cases on it and began examining the labels. I walked in, seeming to go unnoticed, and shut the door behind me, smiling when the small window in the door was covered.

Sakura jumped as the door slammed and her head whipped around. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of me and then her cheeks reddened. "U-um, Sasuke, w-what are you doing here?" Sakura asked innocently enough.

"Shit," I muttered as the dream came back and danced around my mind and in an instant, I had her cornered against the wall beside the instrument shelf. I raised my hands and placed them beside her head on the wall. I leaned my face towards hers and my eyes glanced down at her lips for a moment. "This is why I'm here," I huskily said as I tilted my head and pressed my lips against hers in a hungry kiss. I let out all the emotion I had had for her since the dream. Sakura started responding to me almost immediately, her lips pushing into mine harder and her arms wrapping around my neck.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and leaned my head against her forehead, my breath coming out in quick pants. My eyes fluttered open and I noticed how flushed her face was, her eyes were closed, her lips looked slightly bruised, her breath coming out in quiet pants. "I-I'm sorry," I muttered, reluctantly pushing my body off of her (sometime during the whole make-out session I'd ended up like in my dream and had pushed myself against her) but keeping my hands beside her head as I shut my eyes tight while my breathing slowly returned to normal.

Sakura's hands played with the dark hair that rested on the nape on my neck. My eyes fluttered open lightly when I felt her lips against mine. Her emerald orbs shone in the bright light of the room as she stared up at me. She pulled my face back to her as her lips pushed against mine harder and with more passion. I let my eyes flutter closed again as one of my hands lazily dragged across her cheek to tilt her chin slightly. A hard knocking coming from the door entered my thoughts but I ignored it as a groan escaped my lips when Sakura's hands ran down my chest. She made quick work of unbuttoning the white shirt, her small hands invading the open shirt as a raw chill ran down my spine when her skin connected with my bare chest.

Pulling away from her with a grunt, my hand that was against the wall fisted as I felt a growl deep in my chest. A quiet moan from her made my eyes snap open as I found that my hand had fallen on her chest. Flushing, I pulled my hand away from her and put my arm on the wall beside her. "Sorry," I said again, watching how her face fell when my hand left, only to be replaced by a deep blush. She opened her mouth and took a breath in as if to say something, but Sakura only shut her mouth and lowered her eyes to the ground. Blinking, I lowered my head to look into her eyes. "Yes?"

Sakura raised her eyes to mine and I felt her hands become stiff against my chest as her flush darkened. "U-um," she stuttered, her eyes floating downward before shutting tightly, and I knew that she was looking at the bulge in my pants. I silently cursed myself, but waited for her to finish before I said anything. "T-this is like…" she swallowed thickly before looking up at me with a nervous glance, "…like the dreams I had of you last week." The rest of her sentence came out in a huff of air as she buried her head against my shoulder. Her cheeks were burning against my cool skin, and I found comfort in the warmth. Even though I was burning up from our…interaction.

I could feel my eyes widen as her words clicked in my brain. "Wait…so you _have _been having dreams of me." I stated, staring at her when she pulled her face from my shoulder and she gasped.

"You _knew?!_" she questioned, giving me a worried look. I shook my head and gave her lips a quick but intense kiss.

"I only assumed." I smirked at her when her face flushed and she looked down. Knowing that she must feel ashamed of herself, I placed my finger beneath her chin and pulled her face up to mine. "Don't feel shameful," I whispered against her lips before claiming them gently. "I have dreams of you as well."

Sakura blinked her eyes open and her brows rose. "Really?" I nodded and pressed my forehead against hers. Her arms came back around my neck and she leaned her back against the wall, pulling me with her as her lips connected with mine in a passionate kiss.

Sakura grunted and pulled back from me. I narrowed my eyes at her as she drew her brows and pouted at me. "Can you just promise me one thing?" I raised a brow at her and nodded. She kissed my lips again and gave me a sly smile. "Don't be like the Sasuke from my dreams," she whispered huskily.

I tilted my head and drew both brows. "What?" I questioned, confused by what she'd said. What was I like in her dreams? Oh Kami, she didn't dream of me _raping_ her, did she?! I hoped that's not what she dreamed of. If that's what she dreamed of, what the hell was I supposed to do-?

"Please," she purred, running her fingers lightly down my chest and abs to tease with the belt on my pants. "Be gentle."

* * *

**A/n: Yayyyyyy! :D**

**One-Shot #1- completed!**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**I got this idea from a SasuSaku doujinshi I read online.**

**This is by no means the same story; I just got the concept of the one-shot from it.**

**If you wanna read it, the doujinshi's called Shishunki no Tawamure, from the circle Konjou Kumiai & Emotional Q. It's drawn by the AMAZING Yoko Fujitani and Shinobu Akiyama.**

**It's really cute :) I seriously am in love with how Yoko draws Sakura! So pretty **

**Anyways, the next one-shot'll be out eventually.**

**I've decided that I'll add a one-shot when I have time to, or when I don't have time to update my other stories.**

**Sorry about that too. I'll update everything by the end of October at the most!**

**(I know that sounds like a long time, and it is. But I'm a busy bee right now :( )**

**Stay tuned for the next one-shot!**

**-Abby**


End file.
